character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Camus Devonshire
Camus Devonshire is one of the''' Infested''' created by Sepitus Kragen, made in the image of Soren Chandler. Being the only of the Infested to survive the attack on Castle Volass, Camus abandoned his master, setting out on his own. He eventually found the Fallen Instrument known as Veinrender, forged by Alusoiurn, the Mystagogue of the Path of the Breathless. Background Creation and Fracture During the final stage of Sepitus Kragen's plan, he obtained a blood sample from several important figures in Segriea. One figure was Sepitus' nemesis, Soren Chandler. Sepitus used the blood to create a batch of Infested, blood clones created with forbidden magic that are made to replace their original counterparts. However, Soren caught wind of Sepitus' plan, and stormed Castle Volass with King Temer's royal guard at the end of the ritual. Being the final of the Infested to be created, Camus' ritual was interrupted, leaving him with free will, but no vocal cords. This freedom made him a Fractured Infested, as he was not bound to a master. Instead of staying to fight for Sepitus, Camus made his way out of the castle, murdering several guards and stealing a horse. Bleeding Shadows As Camus made his way around the Kingdom of Svon, he eventually found himself in a cave filled with Treaders. Quickly killing them, he found confrontation with their leader, who had been attempting to open a grand and glorious chest. While the leader was fearsome, Camus was far superior, and killed him with ease as well, punching through his head. As he approached the chest, he heard a deep, bellowing voice speak to him. The voice introduced itself as Alusoiurn, the Mystagogue of the Breathless. Camus, with general knowledge of the Paths at this time, communicated back with his inner-voice. Alusoiurn revealed that the Treaders could not unlock the chest since they did not please him with sacrifice. Camus, however, killed everyone indiscriminately, earning him Alusoiurn's favor. Alusoiurn opened the chest, revealing a blade known as Veinrender, and offered it to Camus in exchange for joining the Path of the Breathless, one of the forbidden paths, which rewards extreme violence. Camus gladly agreed to the terms, and was granted the sword. When holding it, he was confused about the spike on the handle, which Alusoiurn told him to stick through his palm. Doing this with no hesitation, Alusoiurn explained that no one one else would be able to use the ability of Veinrender, as it recognized Camus' blood. Camus then made his leave, to begin terrorizing Segriea as a champion of the Breathless. Information Appearance Camus is nearly identical to Soren Chandler, as Camus is merely the Infested version of him. The only notable differences are their hairstyles, Camus' light grey eye color opposed to Soren's brown, and that the mark on Camus' forehead is inverted. Camus wears his hair in a fashion where only half of it is long, unlike Soren who has completely long hair. Like Soren, however, Camus has pale skin, a solepatch on his chin, with his hair being dark brown. Unlike Soren, Camus likes to wear clothes that are of a low-nobleman, while Soren wears armor. Camus enjoys a fine coat and undershirt, with a tie, as well as loose pants and boots. Themes * XXX * XXX * XXX Personality Camus, being designed as the opposite of Soren, is a cheery yet horrific character. As opposed to Soren's realism, Camus is an idealist, but a dark idealist. He wishes to see as many people die as possible, and craves superiority over his counterpart. In a twisted reflection of his original, Camus shares Soren's excitable nature, but this hides his disturbing and monstrous desires. Likes Battle, Slaughter, Harming Soren Dislikes Soren, Heroes, Mages Hobbies Similarily to Soren, Camus likes spending his time adventuring in caves and the like. However, Camus often leaves a far bloodier trail than his counterpart does. Abilities * Veinrender - One of the Fallen Instruments that was crafted by Alusoiurn himself, Veinrender is an unnaturally beautiful blade with hideously unnatural powers. ** Veinrending - When Camus strikes down a man with his blade, Veinrender unleashes a mighty roar only the slayer and slain can hear. Next comes the quickly silenced but painfully loud screaming of the unfortunate victim and the blade liquefies and absorbs them, leaving them trapped in a realm where they warp in and around past victims for all of eternity in a horrific torrent of pain. When a victim is absorbed by Veinrender, Camus takes on their appearance for as long as he'd like. ** Blood Guard - When Veinrender absorbs a victim, it leaves behind the blood of the slain. This blood will then float around Camus until he dismisses it, where it will act as an involuntary shield, flowing in the way of oncoming attacks and hardening to block them, or even wrapping around the arms of opponents and disarming them. ** Breathless Beast - By turning Veinrender on himself, he can merge with the unholy weapon, temporarily becoming a Breathless Beast. When in this form, Camus becomes an nigh-unstoppable monster that does not need to breath, eat, drink, sleep, and does not feel. It will consume the blood of its victims and will hunt indiscriminately, disregarding risk and rationalization. * Infested Physiology - As an Infested, Camus shares all of the physical traits of a human (minus vocal cords), but is far physically superior in terms of strength, speed, endurance, stamina, etc. His durability is that of a normal human, however. ** Self-Sustenance - As an artificial human, Camus does not need to eat, sleep, drink or even breath to survive. This is only enhanced in his Beast form, with him losing his emotions as well. Paraphernalia * Veinrender * Smaller Knives Limitations * Camus cannot talk in his normal form. * Enough physical damage will begin to wear Camus down. Trivia * Camus can talk when morphed into others due to growing their vocal cords. * Due to being Fractured, Camus does not go out of his way in an attempt to kill and replace Soren. Instead, he simply tries to kill Soren to prove that he is superior to his counterpart. * Despite being the champion of the Breathless, rarely does Alusoiurn actually give Camus orders. Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:Villainous Vulture Characters Category:Twisted Shadows Characters